Judy And Nick: The Exploration Of The Self
by Eogrus
Summary: Judy and Nick explore different universes. I wonder what they will find?


One day Judy and Nick decided 2 go 2 other alternate dimensions to see facsimiles of themselves in which reality's holy laws were causated by forms unknown and Demiurge Gods untold. So Judy, the holy rabbit devil girl, punched Clawhauser in the faeces and dragged him throughly the ground to an operating table. Finnick the former criminal scum now operated, he had doctor's degree in China, and even got buckteeth to prove it.

"No please!" cried the fat slobby feline of pantherine aspirations but Felinae reality, but it was too late.

Finnick inserted a massive dildo into the cheetah's rectum, then another so he'd be double fucked. But instead of giving Clawhauser pleasure, they got extracted, and with it they prolapsed his anus, until it became a greatly bloody tunnel of wonders and blood.

"You c, our dearest partner feliformian carnivoran of despise's sordid but has now become a wormhole to other dimensions" explained the otter woman I forgot the name wisely, "Now we can travel to other universes to see different versions of ourselves."

"Cool" said Flash excitedly now.

So they all crawled into Cl awhauser's space-time-distorting-rectum, causing him excruciating pain as they stepped onto his fleshy caverns and slipped on his diarrhea.

"Fucking bitch, you made this too slippery" said Judy righteously with fury on her tits.

But they all shuted up when they saw the infinity of multiverses laying far and beyond. All countless possibilities of existence, all boundless exploration, all the pitiless expansion of existences before their very eyes.

"Oh, lets go to that one!" Judy pointed at one particular unverse that was very pretty in pink tones of girlish tendencies and the dawn's fiery rays as it shortens the lives of men.

So Judy, Nick, Fru Fru and Weaselton went there. It was a similar world to theirs, but instead of the architecture being adapted to animal's needs it simply looked like a human city with animals instead of people. In it there was an ugly ferret + fox hybrid, an even uglier dragon bitch, a shitty weasyl and a pink underage bunny.

"You must be our alternate universes counterparts!" said Judy happifully, juggling up and down her breasts.

"I guess so" said the pink underage bunny as it sucked a penis-shaped lollipop.

"Tell us more about your dimension!" said Fru Fru happily with mites on her vagina.

"Well, my name is Fender" said the ugliest ferrox, his insipidicity distorting the spactetime continuum, making Clawhauser orgasm nebulas.

"And I am Rednef" said the dragon stupidly.

"And I am Wesley" said the weasel melancholic as he masturbated with a paintbrush.

"And I do not have a name" said the bunny.

Nick snapped the bunny's neck and drank his blood, then ripped out the head and fucked the headless hole, ejaculating greenish pus-like semen into the lungs.

"Nick, that is very rude!" said Judy Hopps, who was secretly masturbating because she saw her alternate universe counterpart die.

"Nah, it's okay, it was a pedophile anyways" said Rednef, hmping its foot.

"Well, I am a pedophile" said Nick indignantly.

But suddenly there was an evil earthshake. The dimensionals, they were beginning to overlap! Other alternate universes opened: one lead to a massive savanna where the lion king Simba ruled with an iron fist. Another to the coldness spanses of the Arctic, where Balto raped cheated on his wife. Creatures from them began to overrun the city, Timon and Pumba began slaughtering natives while Muk and Luk began reassembling the bodies of the fallen into grotesque abominations of flesh and ice. Fru Fru was crushed to death by Aleu, who then put her remains on her uterus sexily, while Fender was caught by Kovu and had his anus penetrated by filthy barbs.

And above the commotion, King Simba overlooked, his wife Nala and daughter Kiara attached to him in chains by perpetually fucking demon engines filling all their holes, while Warlord Balto had his son Kodi and his lover Kirby surgically grafted to his flesh, forever violated by angels of despise.

"Let's do a Robert Frost!" the evil rulers decreed, and the earth was destroyed by ice and fire; from what I ve tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire, but if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice.

Everything was getting out of hand, Rednef was being burned alive by Jenna and Wesley was being defleshed by Zazu's guano-filled beak, the wonderous scent of burning, agonized flesh and decaying, necrotic shitty tissue filling my nostrils. Judy and Nick had to leave, they threw Weselton and Flash at the other characters to save their own flesh.

They went back to Zootopia, but saw that it was overlaid with HELL itself, a Lake of Fire burning the whole city to the ground. And from that lake came...DONALD DUCK, SCROOGE MCDUCK, DAISY DUCK, HUEY, DEWEY, LOUIE, MAGICA DESPELL AND ALL OF THE OTHER DISNEY DUCKS!

Yes, the waterfowl swam in the fiery lava of HELL, their bottoms floating normally like it was water, swimming fast and furiously as they caused ruination to all of the multierse. All armies, they fell, all women and children were raped and all men sodomised until they liked, all buildings melted into the lava, all oceans evaporated, all souls were condemned to an existence nothing short of eternal agony for the rest of all existence.

In the image of that despair, Judy and Nick heard a gun click behind their heads.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said an evil and slutty voice, "All the pain, all the suffering, it brings tears of joy to my pussy."

Nick and Judy turned. It was...WEBBY!

"WTF how can a sweet little girl like you be so evil!?" said Judy quizzically and askedly.

"Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it?" Webby said lustfully, licking the gun like it was a penis, her tongue flickering the hole.

She wore high heels, so she walked seductively towards them, rubbing her feathered vagina on Nick's leg, kissing him passionately against his will. But he licked, he was a disgusting pedo turned on by little girls! Judy got MAD, how dare her partner betray her and erect to a little girl, even if she was worse than the devil!?

So, while Webby was distracted, Judy kicked her knees, breaking her leg, and stole her gun. She then blew Nick's brains out, making him ejaculated searing hot cum that fired at Webby's plummage, making it catch fire and bursting her eyes like bloody balloons. Kudy took the opportunity to shoot at her, killing her for once and for all.

Then she alooked at the cause of all of that, Clawhauser, who was passed out from the agony, tears matting his fur.

"Oh Ben, what have we done" she cried tears of BLOOD, "In our attempts to play God we comited the worse sin of all, curiosity. Forgive me, my old friend."

And so Judy shot at Clawhauser, blowing his lower jaw and destroying his neocortex, making him convulse painfully. Reality began to distort, all the multiverses began to collapse, until he finally died in horrific pain, and all of existence, all the countless possibilities, were finally gone.

Amen. 


End file.
